A Place for My Head
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Gaara and Zabuza, that last two members of a warrior culture that had sided with the Imperial army, after taking control of the land and using the Demons they hunted them down. Can they survive to ever find peace and Happiness or will the be forced to live violent lives until they die?


**I needed to start writing this before I went crazy, I've been thinking about this story for the last few days and I thought I might as well get started. For the record, Gaara wears his Katana on his right hip and his Wakizashi on his right. Also, just because it says Gaara and Zabuza does not make them a pair. Well please enjoy, reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

A Place for My Head

chapter 1

A man sat alone on the roof of the house, it was dark but the light of the moon shined brightly. His back length crimson hair swinging gentlely in the brezze. He sat cross legged with his katana balanced on his knees and a much shorter wakizashi on his hip under his white and black robes. He could hear the clicking of sandles on the tiles of the roof, men were coming for him, to end his life. He never even opened his eyes, he had stood and unsheathed his katana then slayed all six men where they stood before they even knew what had happened, he then sheathed his sword before even one of their bodies had hit the floor. "it took you long enough to get here." Gaara said, "Well I was preoccupied with my own battles Shukaku." Zabuza said. "The Demon of the Mist has his own enemies." though he could not see his mouth for the bandages covering the bottem half of his face Gaara saw the man smirk, "Besides you didnt even need me." Gaara looked at the man with indifference. "That does mean I wished to sully my blades with their blood." he said.

The small village was rushing around with talk of the six dead Imperial officers found that morning. Gaara sitting next to Zabuza was deep in thought. Zabuza had been with him since the Imperials decided to use the Demons to defeat the Uchiha Dynasty, Shukaku and the Demon of the Mist were the most feared pair of Demons the Imperials had, but after they had won the war the Imperials turned against the Demons and began hunting them, they knew they could not be controled. Gaara was the greatest swordsman that the Imperials had, before turning on him, and Zabuza had followed him into every battle, they where the last of their kind.

Gaara longed to see his home, but after the war he retuned to find it burned to the ground. Gaara just wanted to feel something other then the emptiness he found inside of himself. Gaara was never a man of peace, but nor was he a violent man like Zabuza who killed for the fun of it. There where rumors going around town that Shukaku and The Demon of the Mist where in the small town, and upon hearing his name he snapped out of his thoughts. "We need to leave this place tonight." Gaara said looking up at the larger man.

They went to the noodle stand to get some food before they set out for the next town. Everyone they passed shot them glares, since the Imperials had taken control of the government they had passed legislation outlawing the carring of swords, but here where two men, the six and a half foot tall red head, with the kanji for love on his forehead, carrying a katana and a much shorter wakizashi and the almost seven foot tall man with bandages wrapped around his face carrying a zanbato that was as long as he was tall. Gaara heard the murmurs and felt the glances, but even the police did nothing as they passed, they passed through the small town with no obstacles.

Gaara sat in silence as Zabuza woofed down yet another bowl of ramen. "You eat to much." Gaara said to the larger man, "You dont eat enough my friend." Zabuza responded, Gaara shrugged. "I am not hungry." He stood up, "I am going to go for a walk, you will be able to find me when you are done correct?" Zabuza almost choked on his food, "Do you think so little of my abilities?" Gaara said nothing and walked away. It was an hour later that a man came up behind him and attempted to pick his pocket, when Gaara grabbed his hand without even turning around to face the man, the man looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know I was here, I didnt make a sound!" Gaara replied calmly, "You are lucky you caught me on a good day." and started walking away. "My boss would have torn that man to pieces." he heard a silver haired man say. Gaara kept his back to the man but said, "Then he was lucky he only tried to pick a mere travelers pocket." and continued walking.

It was another hour before Zabuza caught up with him. They had covered much ground when more Imperial officers caught up with them. "We finally found you Shukaku." the leader of the group said. "Lets finish this quickly and be on our way." the others agreed and then charged towards the two men. Who had yet to even draw their swords, Zabuza went to grab at his sword but Gaara stopped him, "It has been to long since I tested my skills, there are enough men here that I may even have to try." he said. He drew his swords and slew every man where he stood, other then the captian. He had never seen a man move so fast, his men were dead and he hadnt even seen the red haired man move. Wide eyed he started to back away only to back into Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. Who unwrapped his sword and quickly decapitated the man. Then they where on their way as if nothing had happened.

When they made it to the next village they went to the closest inn to rent a room. Neither wished to sleep outside again. Gaara pulled his white over coat off his black robes, and laid on the bed. Zabuza looked at him questionly, "I thought the great Shukaku never slept." Gaara shook his head at his only friend, "That is just another rumor townsfolk who know nothing of Shukaku created." he responded as he attepted to sleep.

Zabuza looked at the younger man, as much his senior I am I would never cross that man, I would dead before I could unwrap my sword. "I am going for a walk my friend." he said after having enough of the quiet. He sat his sword down in the corner of the room, "If you have need of me you will know where to find me." he said walking out of the room. Walking out on to the street Zabuza was looking for any kind of trouble to get into, looking for a bar he walked for maybe half an hour before he came across two men harrassing a young woman. Zabuza walked up behind them and it did not take them very long to realize there was someone there. "You better leave!" one of them yelled. "This is none of your bussiness." the other one said, and then they did some thing both would come to regret, they drew their swords on the him. Zabuzas laughed, "Finally at last a fight. Come at me with everything you have and you may leave with your lives." the giant of a man said.

The two men came at him at the same time, Zabuza countered one and punched him in the chest, the sound of his ribs breaking could be heard followed by the screams of the man now laying on the ground, the other man was still rushing in and slashed at Zabuza, who caught his sword. "Is this thing even real?" Zabuza asked the man whose eyes had widened. Still holding onto the mans sword he pulled out a dagger from inside his black robes he plunged his dagger into the mans chest and watched the man die. He walked over to the huddled mass on the ground, "Are you ok?" he asked, he could now see it was not a girl but a very feminate boy, "We have the same eyes." the boy said with a smile.

Gaara sat deep in meditation, thinking over his past and what they would do from here, Zabuza was the closest thing to family he had left. Thats when Zabuza walked into the room carrying a small child. "Do not worry, he will not slow us down." Zabuza said, Gaara nodded. "You did disturb my meditation though. I will go for a walk." turning towards the small boy, "Make yourself at home here. We do not have much but please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything." Gaara had a soft spot for wayword children and Zabuza knew it.

Gaara walked out into the cold, swords still around his hips, when the silver haired man from before aproached him. "Ive been following you for a very long time." He said to the Gaara, who still did not face him when he spoke, "I know." it was simple and to the point, "Have you not wondered why?" the man asked. Thats when Gaara turned to face the man, "If I had not been wondering why then I believe you would be dead now. Zabuza had asked to be rid of you, even he could feel your precense following us." the silver haired man smiled, "Just how strong is your friend if he could feel me as well, I thought I was hidden to all but you. Shukaku." Gaaras face did not bretray if he was surprised to hear the name he was given when he enrolled in the Demons. "My name is Kabuto I work for Orochimaru, he wanted to extend a offer to you. He would like to know if you would be willing to work for him. He would pay you handsomely and your friend is also welcome." he finished. "I do not kill for coin." was Gaaras simple reply. "I would hate to think how my boss will take it when I say you declined his offer." Kabuto said. Gaaras eyes slanted, "I care not for what your boss thinks." and started walking towards Kabuto, as he passed the silver haired man screamed in pain, He had not even seen or heard the man draw his sword. He looked down to find a hole in his chest, Gaara had stabbed the man from behind in the center of his chest and had sheathed his sword before Kabuto even knew he was dead. "You will be the message to your boss that I do not respond well to threats." said Gaara as he continued walking.

Zabuza awoke the next morning to find Gaara still gone and the child, who he had learned was named Haku, still asleep. He stood up and began his morning training, if he was going to keep up with the likes of Gaara he had to continue to improve every skill he had, but no matter what Gaara was always one step ahead of him, Zabuza was inhumaly fast, but Gaara was faster, Zabuza was inhumaly strong, able to hold his zanbato steady with one hand, but Gaara was stronger, he could slice through Zabuzas zanbato like butter, but this did matter to Zabuza, he owed the man a debt if it was not for him he would be dead long ago. He owed the man his life, and Zabuza was willing to give it up for Gaara. When the Imperials came for Zabuza it was Gaara who got there first, they sacked his entire village looking for the Demon of the Mist. It was then that he realized Gaara had gone out of his way to save him.

Zabuza was in the woods, further out then he needed to be, training his swordsmanship skills, cutting down trees with a single swing. When he spotted the crimson haired man, legs folded over each other, eyes closed, the look of deep meditation on his face, sitting on a tree branch. Zabuza was mid swing when he noticed the man, as his sword was about to make contact with the tree Gaara apeared infront of him and blocked Zabuzas swing with his wakizashi, without even taking it completely out of the scabbard. Zabuza was thrown back feet dragging on the ground like skid marks. "There is a birds nest in that tree." Gaara said. That was another thing about Gaara he loved animals, He never killed one in his life and would go out of his way to protect them.

Gaara and Zabuza were walking back to the inn when Gaara looked up at his companion, "Do you know who a man named Orochimaru is?" Zabuza looked at the shorter man, "Ive heard the name before, Ive even done some odd jobs for his syndicate. He runs the largest gang in all the land. Why?" Zabuza said. "He sent a messanger to recruit me, I let him know I do not kill for coin and then I killed his messenger after he threatened me." Gaara said calmly as if he was just making small talk. Zabuza looked at Gaara, "We have to leave soon." he said and the crimson haired man nodded. "Get the boy, we can not let them catch up to us."


End file.
